The Doll
by GrimCreeper
Summary: Because, admit it. Dolls are irresistible. AU, where Jellal didn't turn evil and all that stuff. Jerza.


**AN: Hi guys! This is my first Jerza story ever... No flames please!**

 **Natsu: What's that supposed to mean?**

 **Gray: It means she doesn't like you, flame brain!**

 **Natsu: What was that, Ice Princess?!**

 **Me: AAAAAANNNNNDDDD, yep. There they go.**

 ***after a few buildings were destroyed and a thousand complaints were filed against Fairy Tail***

 **Me: Oh good. You guys are done...**

 **Natsu: I didn't think Gramps was gonna make us pay for all that...**

 **Gray: Crap... And after I went on a thousand quests to earn that money too...**

* * *

News of the newest council member spread like wildfire. It was as if there weren't any other new council members announced before...

But then again, it wasn't everyday that the new council member was hot... And hence, the creation of many things... Such as pictorials *cough* illegitimate spying then taking pictures *cough* of that certain member, and...

Merchandise!

After all, who didn't like merchandise?

Oh well, maybe the council member? Now, you're probably wondering who the member was, but if you read the summary and seen the pairing, you probably guessed. Congratulations.

Anyway, the new member is none other than... Jellal Fernandes!

And of course, who didn't like him? He has amazing blue hair, as blue as the ocean, and that tattoo of his made him look as mysterious as ever!

Let's face it: Jellal Fernandes is undeniably hot.

But let's drive away from that topic, shall we?

Anyway, a certain man thought it would be extremely cute if Jellal was turned chibi, then turned into a... doll.

Yep, you read that right.

The results were of course great, and before the man knew it, almost all Jellal dolls were sold out.

All... but one.

And now, we have the present commotion at hand. Everyone is running to the market today, so that they may be the lucky one (or, girl) to get the last Jellal doll.

Everyone, but a certain red head by the name of Erza.

Truth to be told, she knew that Jellal had become a council member recently. The guild master had announced it (plus it was all over Sorcerer's Weekly, with unnecessary shirtless pictures of him too) and it was all people talked about.

Jellal had been one of the youngest council members, and the fact that he's also become a wizard saint at such a tender age... Let's just say he gained some popularity (especially in the female department).

Now, back to the story.

Erza had been surprised. She hadn't heard much from her childhood friends ever since they've escaped the Tower of Heaven. They all parted ways, Erza to Fairy Tail, Simon, to look for his sister, Sho, Wally and Milliana, to travel the world, and Jellal to... God knows where.

He never said a word about where he's going. He simply bid them goodbye, then walked off.

Okay, maybe he didn't simply said goodbye. He may or may not have kissed Erza on the cheek and said, "I hope we'll see each other again", before going off and walking to his unknown destination.

So...

Erza had been genuinely surprised when Jellal had become a member. She missed him so much! She wanted to march right up to the council, then grab him, then kiss him- Woah there, Scarlet! Control your imagination!

Now, what is Erza's connection with the dolls?

It just so happened, that Erza was walking in the market with Lucy, Gray and Natsu. She had no knowledge of the dolls, whatsoever. After taking one look at Sorcerer's Weekly, she lost hope in Jellal merchandise.

After all, there WERE naked body pillows of Jellal... How they got naked pictures of him, she DIDN'T want to know.

"Wow, there's so many people today!" Natsu grins.

"I'd agree with the idiot. I wonder what's up?" Gray replied.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, STRIPPER?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, IDIOT? OR DO I NEED TO SPELL THE WORDS FOR YOU? T."

AAAAAANNNNNDDDDD... Here comes the fight.

"Can't a day pass without those two fighting?" Lucy moaned. And then... She saw the stall that sold the last Jellal doll.

"Look, Erza! That's the last Jellal doll! Too bad, someone else seems intent to buy it." Lucy said.

That caught Erza's attention. "Did you just say... Jellal doll?"

"Well ye-"

And then the red head ran to the stall. She requipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor, and then ran at the poor girl who was about to buy her beloved Jellal doll.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE DOLL IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" She yelled, pointing her sword at the cowering lady.

"Erza, that's a bit too far!" Lucy shouted. Dear Mavis.

"I DON'T CARE, I MUST HAVE THAT JELLAL DOLL!" Erza screamed, her eyes flitting to Lucy's. The blonde gulped.

Then Erza pointed her sword at the seller. "YOU! PUT THE DOLL IN THE BAG! I'LL PAY YOU WHATEVER AMOUNT YOU WANT!"

The man gulped. "Um, y-yes. Of course." He wrapped up the remaining Jellal doll, and then handed it to Erza, who began to laugh in victory.

"YES! I HAVE THE JELLAL DOLL NOW!"

"Erza?"

She stopped, and looked to the side, where she found Jellal staring at her. His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"J-Jellal." Erza managed to stutter. Jellal grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. He twirled some strands of her hair between his fingers.

"Hmm, I didn't think you'd be excited to get your hands on a doll, fashioned after me." He said, chuckling. "But for the record..."

Jellal turned to the man who sold dolls. "GIMME AN ERZA DOLL! DO IT NOW OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Oh, and did I forget to mention? The Erza dolls were also down to the last one.

And thus, ended the fateful story of the dolls.

* * *

Erza threw the damn copy of Sorcerer's Weekly at the wall. The whole guild was in the midst of laughing as they read about it.

"You actually threatened the man to give you the doll?!" Macao laughed.

"I think the man pissed himself!" Gray yelled. He was suddenly naked.

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy yelled.

"SHIT!" He cursed. He fumbled around for his clothes.

Amidst the confusion, Erza walked out. She ran to her house in Fairy Hills and cried. "That didn't even happen at all! Sorcerer's Weekly will pay for this!"

True enough, somewhere in the Council's headquarters, the poor bluenette is being teased.

"Oi, Jellal! Is it true, you threatened for an Erza doll?!"

"Shut up, Ultear!"

* * *

 **AN: And that's it! I hope you guy like it!**


End file.
